


safe

by shazamitylam



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: Even after a year has passed, he thinks of Goro Akechi.





	safe

**Author's Note:**

> a short rambling of a fic that i typed on my phone, haha. Hope you enjoy!

_Ren places a hand on the partition wall with a hesitance he doesn't remember feeling before. “Akechi?” he says softly, as if the body on the other side can hear him. He can feel Ryuji pulling at his arm, urging him to leave just like_ **_he_ ** _had wanted, but all Ren can focus on is the cold seeping through his glove from the metal wall to his palm._

* * *

 

Ren returns to the city a year later. He reconnects with his friends, who hadn't been that distant to begin with during his time away. And among the faces in the crowd, he can't help but look for a familiar visage, one lost behind a blank wall inside a madman’s cognition.

He doesn't know why this ghost still haunts him. Maybe it’s the dreams; dreams of the Velvet Room before the great battle, of someone behind bars who was missing before.

Maybe it’s regret. After all, he hadn't been fast enough. Akechi might not have been a part of their team, but he’d become...someone important to him.

 _“What was Akechi to you?”_ Futaba had asked once. Ren had said it was complicated, and that’s the truth.

Complicated. The games of chess between them, the moments they shared with matching cups of coffee…

Yeah. Ren isn’t quite sure how to put his feelings into words.

With all the searching that he does, it surprises him one day to come face to face with Goro Akechi one sunny afternoon in the alleys near Leblanc. Ren blinks once, twice, and then reaches out to poke the living ghost in the shoulder. He feels solid enough.

Akechi gives him a confused smile, and Ren is almost offended. How dare he look befuddled when Ren is right there, nearly unable to process this?

“You’re alive,” he says. His voice isn’t as strained as he thought it would be.

“Yes, I am.”

There’s a lot to be said between them, but Ren relaxes. They have time.


End file.
